My Room Of Pain
by MeganxBerlios
Summary: 'The door shut slowly behind me. I jumped as it closed with a sudden bang. Everything was pitch black. When suddenly a small blue, white candle bloomed from the darkness. I gasped.'


"Astral? Hey Astral" I whispered earnestly

Nothing. I sighed and threw myself back on my hammock. Astral hadn't came out the key since I somehow, can't honestly remember saved him from being taken over by Number 96 aka Black Mist. I hated Black Mist. Not only did he once take full control of Astral, take control of my own body. The creep forced me to duel, well forced my body to duel Bronk. I hated him. Why wouldn't I? He was the most incredibly evil, demonic thing on the entire planet! I hated him. I took a deep breath.

It was then I heard a scream. It sounded faraway and distant. Despite that I instantly recognised it. It was Astral! I clenched the key. Willing myself to somehow be transported within it. Could it be Number 96 torturing Astral once more? If it is. I'm seriously gonna give that sicko a piece of my mind. I gasped as I was blinded by a bright light. When I opened my eyes again I was inside the golden key. I grinned thankful for whatever brought me here.

That's when Baby Taragon appeared before me. He looked sad and pleading. I bent down and picked up the creature. It purred against me for a few seconds before jumping from my arms and onto the ground. It nodded its head in the direction it was going in. Signalling me to follow it. I ran behind it. If Baby Taragon could lead me to Astral, I would follow him to the ends of the earth. Anywhere. To make sure Astral was safe.

Baby Taragon stopped outside a door. It was painted black. Weird. It wasn't here the last time I was in the key. I shakily placed a hand on the gold doorknob. Afraid at what might jump out at me. One of the numbers? Black Mist? Astral playing a cruel joke hopefully? I pushed the door wide and walked inside. The door shut slowly behind me. I jumped as it closed with a sudden bang. Everything was pitch black. When suddenly a small blue, white candle bloomed from the darkness. I gasped.

On the walls were scratch marks. Carved in were words practically screaming 'help me, I'm in pain'. I clasped my hands to my mouth as I dared myself to read some of the painful words. As I went to read one my sight was clouded with tears. How could Astral not talk to me about this? I urged myself to look,at the ugly walls and read what had been carelessly carved in. I moved closer and placed a hand on the letters. Tracing each of them.

"IM PATHETIC"

"IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH"

"YUMA HATES ME"

"I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE"

"I AM A COWARD"

I let the tears fall. Astral...Astral thought that I hated him. I could never hate him. How on earth did he not know that? He thought he was pathetic...a coward...not strong enough. Worst of all, didn't deserve to live! How could Astral think this about himself? I don't understand.

"I would never expect you too"

I turned around frantically. I sighed in relief when I found it was only Astral. Except it wasn't the usual proud looking Astral. Astral had a black robe draped round his shoulders. His eyes were filled with tears. A weak smile placed apon his lips. My bottom lip quivered as I attempted not to cry. He looked so vulnerable. In so much pain. I let out a choked sob and threw my arms around his body.

He was surprised by the sudden embrace and stiffened in my grasp. I held him at an arm's length and looked at him. His eyes bored into mine. They reflected pain and confusion. My heart flared in sympathy. A single tear rolled down my face. Astral raised his hand. Using his fingertips, Astral wiped away the tear. As the tear attached itself to Astral's fingers. He ran his fingers tiredly through his spiky hair.

"Are you alright Yuma?" Astral asked kindly, smiling softly

"What do you mean am I alright! Look at this place Astral! Look at yourself! I've never seen you in fact I've never seen anyone in so much pain or look so sad in my entire life! Why didn't you talk to me about any of this! We're supposed to be partners and best friends! Best friends do not keep secrets!" I exploded

He jumped at my sudden use of shouting. A hurt look came across his face. He looked so disappointed in himself. I immediately regretted what I said. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. Astral looked down and pulled the thin black robe tighter around himself. He closed his eyes and we stood on the spot. Falling into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry I shouted...but...Astral...how could you not tell me about any of this?" I asked apologetically

Astral opened his eyes and looked at me sadly. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if not knowing how to say his answer in words.

"I-I didn't want...to become...a burden" Astral admitted quietly

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Astral you could never become a burden to me, listen maybe if we talk I might be able to help-" I started

"You would never understand Yuma! You still do not! One of the reasons I didn't tell you about this was because you are such an enthusiastic duelist and person! I do not wish to make you unhappy or worried! You say you would understand Yuma but you can't! You have no idea what it's like to remember nothing! To be stumbling around hopelessly in the dark! To know that if we lose a duel nothing but death awaits me! To not feel loved by anyone! I'm pathetic and worthless! I know that you hate me! I even hate myself" Astral screamed, tears streaming down his pale blue cheeks falling to his knees

I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. I've never seen Astral look so vulnerable and weak. Even in a duel if we're so close to losing, he keeps his cool. I feel a star slid down my cheek but then smile. I cup Astral chin in my hand and slowly make him look at me. He stares at me confused and defeated. I smile mischievously and kneel down in front of him.

"Astral...I don not and could not ever hate you..and I'm going to show you why right here right now" I said kindly

Astral was about to speak but I beat him to it. I pressed my lips against his own. He remains stiff at first but then presses back on my lips. I feel joy rising in my body. this was what I had wanted for so long. I opened my eyes for a second and saw Astral had his eyes shut gently. I shut my eyes just as Astral parted. I pouted causing Astral to smile.

"Yuma...does this mean...that-" Astral said slowly

"Yes Astral, I love you!" I answer for him

Astral looked shocked. Tears started sliding down his cheeks. He looked at me smiling his usual small smile. The room around us disappears and we're both left kneeling on the metal surface. The robe fades away from Astral's shoulders. He seems to be shining even more brightly than before. I smile brightly and he returned it. Astral sighed tiredly and slumped forward.

"Are you okay Astral?" I asked nervously

"Yes Yuma...I am just tired" Astral replied yawning

"Then I have an idea, can you get us out of the key?" I asked

Astral nodded and immediately we were then kneeling on my bedroom floor. I gently picked Astral up and laid him on the bed. I lay next to him and pulled the covers over our bodies. Astral gazed at me smiling warmly. I ran my hands through his soft, ice blue hair. I noticed that Astral's eyelids looked heavy and it seemed like he was fighting to keep them open.

"Astral go to sleep, you look exhausted" Yuma advised

"Will you be here Yuma...when I wake up?" Astral asked sleepily

"I promise" I whispered, placing a hand on Astral's cheek

Astral smiled tiredly. He blinked a couple of times and eventually allowed his eyes to close. I smiled, pleased that Astral was finally resting. Not just physically but mentally also. Now that Astral had let out all of his grief and sadness out, I could see it and feel it too. A great weight had been lifted from Astral's shoulders.

I kissed Astral on the forehead, careful not to disturb his slumber. Astral smiled in his sleep and wrapped his slender arms around my waist. A smile crept onto my face. I slipped my arm under Astral's neck, round his back and pulled him close. Astral's head fell limp against my chest. I hugged him close.

"I love you Astral...I promise to never make you feel pain again...I promise" I vowed.

The End


End file.
